Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are useful in a wide range of lighting applications, as well as high and low resolution display devices. An organic electro-luminescent device that emits white light from current-conducing organic layers is of particular interest. The white light can be obtained by co-evaporating three luminescent materials for red (R), green (G) and blue (B) luminescence to form a luminescent layer on a substrate, thereby combining the three luminescent colors to produce white luminescence. See, e.g., Tasch et al. (1997) Appl. Phys. Lett. 71: 2883; and Kido et al. (1994) Appl. Phys. Lett. 64: 815. It also can be obtained by depositing separately on the same plane of a substrate three luminescent materials for R, G and B luminescence to form luminescent layers with a pattern of the three materials, thereby producing white luminescence on the basis of simultaneous luminescence of R, G, and B. See, e.g., Kido et al. (1995) Science 267 1332; and Deshpande et al. (1999) Appl. Phys. Lett. 75, 888. There is a need for a red, green, or blue light emitting material and a need for a white light emitting electro-luminescent device that can be readily fabricated.